This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing rigs, and although it is designed specifically for use in ice fishing, nevertheless it is readily adapted for use under normal fishing conditions, if desired.
Normally, ice fishing rigs include means to support a rod and reel and are provided with a flag device or an audible indicator which is activated when a fish applies tension to the baited end of the line which extends downwardly through a hole in the ice.
Such devices are not satisfactory because if not attended, the fish rarely applies sufficient pressure to the baited end in order to set the hook within its mouth and by the time the indicating device has indicated to the fisherman that a fish is biting, the fish has often removed the bait and left the hook.